Pool
|zombies= }} |Zombies= |Unlock=After beating Night |before=<< |after=>>}} Pool is the third Adventure Mode area in Plants vs. Zombies. It is the backyard of the house in which the player lives, but unlike the front lawn (where the day and night stages take place) there are six rows on the lawn instead of five. The middle two rows are the pool, which requires the player to plant Lily Pads before most other plants. Before the player buys Pool Cleaners, Lawn Mowers in the pool rows will kill only the first zombie that steps out of the water and then splash into the pool. During the final wave in any pool level, Ducky Tube Zombies of all three types will surface from a 4x2 rectangle at the far right of the pool with or without seaweed on their heads. On the back side of the backyard, there are different types of ladders placed on the fence so the zombies can enter. However, it is unknown how zombies that have heavy loads, counting the Gargantuar, can climb the ladders, especially the wooden ladders that would get destroyed due to heavy weight. New plants Because of the watery aspect of this area, some new plants and zombies are encountered. On the defensive side, the Lily Pad was added so non-aquatic plants can be planted in the water, and Tangle Kelp to help defeat aquatic zombies. Also, Squash, Threepeater, Jalapeno, Spikeweed, Torchwood, and Tall-nut are unlocked. New zombies *Ducky Tube Zombie (has Conehead and Buckethead counterparts, but aren't mentioned in the almanac) *Snorkel Zombie *Zomboni *Zombie Bobsled Team *Dolphin Rider Zombie Audio and music Music The Pool soundtrack. Audio A Zombie splashing into the pool List of levels Adventure Mode Mini-games Puzzle Mode Survival Mode Co-op Mode ''Plants vs. Zombies: Journey to the West'' exclusive In addition to the pre-existing ten stages, there are three bonus stages exclusive to Plants vs. Zombies: Journey to the West. They require gems to unlock. *Level 3-11 *Level 3-12 *Level 3-13 Strategies To beat any of the pool levels, the player is recommended to use Lily Pad (unless they are going for the Pool's Closed achievement). The pool offers a lot of new, useful plants as well. Use Torchwood to help make your peas deal more damage. Use Tall-nut to stop zombies dead in their tracks. Use Tangle Kelp primarily for the Snorkel Zombie and Dolphin Rider Zombie. You can also put a Squash or a Wall-nut on a Lily Pad, as another cheap alternative. Use Jalapeno or Spikeweed to kill Zomboni. Dolphin Rider Zombies are very tedious, but they can be killed with a Tangle Kelp or blocked by a Tall-nut easily. For more pool strategies, see here. Related achievements Trivia *In the new iOS version, the player will receive the bacon at Level 3-4 instead of the car keys because they already had the keys in 2-2 for the Bonus Games. *Dancing Zombies will only be able to summon three Backup Dancers, as a fourth would be impossible to summon inside the Pool. *It is unknown how vehicle zombies are able to go up the ladders on the fence and onto the player's backyard. **In the Xbox Live Arcade version, there are no ladders leading to the Pool area, but instead, the zombies destroy the fence. *If a Ducky Tube Zombie is killed before it enters the pool, it will fall onto the surface of the pool just as a normal zombie will do on the lawn. **At this point, it loses its Ducky Tube. *The pool music is remixed for the music video Zombies on Your Lawn. *If a Balloon Zombie is shot down by a Cactus or Cattail above the Pool, the zombie will simply disappear, as it has no Ducky Tube Zombie to stay afloat. *Ambush zombies will emerge at the rightmost 8 tiles of the pool. **If the Ice-shroom was timed right when the final flag of a level starts, the pool's surface will be frozen solid for some time and the ambush zombies will not emerge. *If the player tries to plant a non-aquatic plant in the water without a Lily Pad, a message will come up, saying: "Plant a Lily Pad first". The same thing happens with Cattail. *The pool is the only area in the game with no canceled mini-games. *There is a track in Bloons Tower Defense 4 iOS named Monkeys vs. Bloons, a parody of Plants vs. Zombies. This track is based on the Pool levels. *Like Day, all of the Pool plants reappear in Plants vs. Zombies 2. *This and Fog, has six lanes rather than five lanes. What's your favorite Pool plant? Lily Pad Squash Threepeater Tangle Kelp Jalapeno Spikeweed Torchwood Tall-nut Category:Pool Category:Plants vs. Zombies areas Category:Adventure Mode Category:Plants vs. Zombies: Journey to the West Category:Plants vs. Zombies: Journey to the West areas